


Unredeemed

by DisposalUnit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Reese whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposalUnit/pseuds/DisposalUnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious illness makes John fear more than just death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unredeemed

"Unredeemed"

Reese felt indescribably… ill. The strange, aching hollowness had increased until he was too weak to stand. Bright lights were painful, sound too intense. A gentle touch had the sting of a slap.

Dr. Tillman had suspected meningitis, but a lumbar puncture excluded that. Symptoms didn’t match any known disorder. Labwork was no help.

“Poison?” Finch wondered.

“None that I can find or treat.”

Near the end, John became delirious.

“I know why I’m dying, Finch,” he sobbed. “I killed my own soul.”

“Whatever you may have done, John, you’ve redeemed yourself a millionfold!”

But John couldn’t believe it.


End file.
